


Marks

by cuddlesome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Universe, Gen, Mild Gore, Monster Kylo Ren, Transformation, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: Kylo suffers the consequences of Rey biting his hand before she abandoned him.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a reylo week but this accidentally ended up more of a genfic. OOPS. I wanted to write a lot more that more heavily involved Rey as a central character but I'm super busy at the moment and didn't get to the point where she showed up in the plot. I might do this idea more justice and have a sequel fic wherein werewolf!Rey takes the stage on the free choice day at the end of the week, but we'll have to see.

Rabid little creature.

 

It is only a heavy dose of shock that keeps Kylo from screaming as he beholds the mess that Rey made of his hand. It wasn’t enough to reject him. No, she had to have a parting shot that involved sinking her teeth right through his glove and into the meat of his fingers and palm. The mark she left behind is gruesome thanks to where she’d worried the flesh as she shook her head from side to side.

 

His injured hand drips a mess on the floor when he uses the Force to strangle Hux, adding more carnage on top of the corpses of Snoke and the fallen Praetorian Guard. Kylo lets the pain of the bite of new stitches in the flesh beneath his glove fuel him when he faces his uncle. He squeezes his injured hand around the empty air where his father’s dice had been until the wound splits open and oozes fresh blood into his glove.

 

The medical staff on-board the _Finalizer_ had assured him that it wasn’t infected. He isn’t sure that he believes them. He keeps having the urge to scratch at it, aggravate it. He finds himself chewing at it one night.

 

The moonlight pouring in through the _Finalizer’s_ main viewport from Alzoc III proves his undoing. The minute he steps into the puddle of white light on the bridge’s command walkway, liquid heat flows from his hand and up his arm. Hux is in the middle of reviewing the battle plans for attacking one of the new Resistance bases when all of Kylo’s muscles seize up.

 

“—the Resistance’s forces in that sector are still dwindling, and—Supreme Leader?”

 

Kylo tries to answer. A low, pained groan is all that comes out. The burn has spread everywhere. He doubles over, arms wrapped around his torso, as if he can keep the changes that are about to overtake him inside.

 

Hux’s eyes are chips of ice cutting at his skin. He probably thinks he’s been poisoned. He’s no doubt contemplating finishing him off while he’s weak. Kylo can see his hand itching to pull out his blaster.

 

Kylo growls, then attacks before Hux gets the chance to act. He lashes out with one arm, knocking Hux clear off of the walkway and into the crew pit. The general falls with a strangled yelp on top of one of the control consoles, prompting all of the crew to look up from their work at Kylo. As one, their expressions turn to one of shock and disgust.

 

“What are you all staring at?” Kylo roars even as his body produces horrible, bone-crunching, muscle-tearing sounds.

 

It occurs to him suddenly: Rey. This is her fault. What had she done to him? What alien infection had she spread with that bite?

 

Whatever it is, it’s fast-acting. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he can feel his body changing, getting taller and broader and a terrifying rate. Kylo turns away from the shocked faces of the crew and begins to walk toward the security foyer, intent on leaving the bridge as soon as possible. His steps are unsteady—his legs and feet aren’t free from the change and he’s unused to carrying his growing body. Kylo groans again, louder this time. He cannot bring himself to care about the scene he’s making amidst the white-hot pain. It’s a minor discomfort on top of the rest but his clothes feel too tight and he begins to tear at them, ripping off his belt and cloak and tearing the zippered fastening on his first layer apart. The swelling muscular bulk of his chest feels minimally less painful but there isn’t much he can do about his lengthening spine. He salvages his lightsaber by jamming it into an inner pocket of his tunic.

 

One of the security force ‘troopers shrinks back to one side as Kylo stalks towards the main corridor. Kylo points at them with the intention of reprimanding them for their cowardice only to catch sight of his hand. It has torn through his glove entirely to reveal jutting claws and thick, dark hair growing at an alarming rate. He pulls his hand back and continues onward, numb with horror.

 

Kylo lopes through the halls, stormtroopers scattering and pressing with plastoid clacks to the walls. Those that don’t get out of the way are thrown aside with the Force or a sweep of one of Kylo’s arms. He tries not to outright attack them in this way too often, less because he cares about their safety and more because he catches sight of the disturbing sight of his own body. Initially the chill air of the _Finalizer_ cut against his skin where his clothes had torn, but eventually he has a thick coat of fur warming him.

 

Kylo pants through his mouth, tongue lolling. Even his face feels like it’s becoming wronger by the second.

 

Kylo’s boots and clothing are in shreds when he finally nears his chambers. He pitches forward into a crawl. He’s beyond worrying about the indecency of the position. His troops are less likely to stare at his genitals and more likely to have their attention grabbed by the tail and the digitigrade hind legs and everything else.

 

Kylo struggles back to a vertical position again as he reaches the door. He scrabbles at the panel that allows him access to his chambers, realizing too late that he has a newly-grown metacarpal pad in place of his palm. He growls before using the Force to tear the door open. He crushes the metal haphazardly back into place once he’s inside.

 

The remainder of his clothes are ripped off in the safety of his room, dark cloth torn away to expose dark fur. Kylo feels like he can breathe again. Even the action of breathing disturbs him, though, as it forces him to think about how far out of his mouth his tongue is hanging and how much saliva is dribbling off of it. He snaps his maw shut—and it is a maw, now, a big, fanged muzzle.

 

Kylo wants to avoid his reflection as long as possible, but the transparisteel that takes up the far wall of his chamber makes it impossible. Among the stars he sees the beast. The mass of muscle and fur and sharp angles. He creeps toward the monstrous sight, not quite wanting to believe it.

 

Despite how huge he is, Kylo knows if he saw the creature from a detached perspective he would think it pathetic. Its hunched, scrunched posture belies its size. Its ears are pressed flat to its head and its brown eyes are huge with fear.

 

Kylo shakes his head to clear the expression away. He makes a snuffling noise as he attempts to straighten up and do a more clinical evaluation. It fails. His eyes are immediately drawn to his scars.

 

His coat is marred in obvious places with them. The marks Rey had left on him are more clear than ever.

 

She’s going to pay for this.


End file.
